Dark Vengeance
by UnknownArtyom
Summary: Arron was only Fourteen when Mercenaries raided his Village, killed everybody including his Mum and left him alive. Over the years he practiced with his hand to hand combat and Swordsmanship to become a expert Warrior. But only now has he found One of the Mercenaries that raided his Village that tragic day. He must travel than Lands of Westeros and Essos so he can avenge his Mum.
1. Dark Vengeance

_Dark Vengeance_

* * *

My life isn't the best, it hasn't started the best, nor the happiest. I watched my sweet innocent mother be raped and executed by vile mercenaries, everyday and every night it has plagued my mind like a vicious disease. The five mercenaries have been on my list for over nine years, but I have never seen any since. I don't want them to die. I want the sweet delicious pleasure myself. To stick my dagger into their intestines and twist and twist. Keep them tied up and let their own waste kill them. Waste them in agony.

Then they will know the pain my mother went through. I will scour the entire seven kingdoms if I have to. Nothing will stand in my way, if I have to climb the Wall bare handed so be it. Cross the narrow sea and fight in the pits of Meeren so be it, I will discard my own earthly possessions just to get my hands and grasp their throats.

I looked across the room of the tavern I was in, and there was one of them. Enjoying a plate of Chicken legs and brown Ale, shouting and grabbing the bar wench. Trying to bring Her closer so He could rip her dress and stick his little finger in Her. He had aged a bit older since I saw him that day. Time wasn't fortunate with him the grey hair started to appear around his sideburns and back of his head, he started to bold at the front leaving curves to the center of his fringe.

His beard had chicken pieces and crumbs in from previous meals, he ate like a slob and he won't get any treatment better than a slob. No mercy, just cold hard vengeance.

I got up from my seat, necked my ale and slowly walked over to him, I didn't care for the people in front of me. They looked into my eyes and moved immediately as they saw I was not a Man to be trifled with. I dropped a silver bit next to a drunk and took his cup, I was within three steps of him, he didn't notice me. I grasped the cup harder and slammed it into the side of his head. The bar wench ran away as he fell backwards, he looked up at me while I pulled my steel knife out of its scabbard and plunged it into his shoulder and twisted.

He let out a screech of pain as he looked petrified, he tried to crawl away, but I threw the table out of the way and grabbed his foot. He tried to kick my hand to get free. But it made me squeeze harder. I grabbed his inner leg with my other hand and pulled Him out of the corner of the room and threw him into the centre of the room as he crashed through a table.

"DO YOU REMEMBER ME, BASTARD!" I yelled at him as I pressed my foot against his shoulder.

He screamed out in pain. "No, whatever money I owe. Just take my Horse please, I have Children." He pleaded with fake innocence in his eyes as he lied about his Children.

"I was Fourteen at the time, you and your Mercenaries. Raided my village, pillaged the entire land. You raped my Mother, you slit her throat in front of me. Then proceeded to stab her lifeless body as you laughed. You and your men kicked the seven hells out of me, without the aid of travelers I would of died. But now it will be you who dies, I will make sure you never see your 'C _hildren_ ' YOU MONSTER!" I explained and released my fury as i started to kick him in the rib and face.

"GET UP AND FIGHT ME, BASTARD!" I yelled even more. "YOU RAPED HER, YOU TORTURED HER, YOU POURED HER LIFE FROM HER THROAT, YOU MADE ME WATCH!"

"Please, I'm sorry!" He shouted in agony as he curled in a ball for defense.

I stopped kicking and looked at the beaten Monster. "Then you can say that to the old gods, they always like to judge a hung man."

"Please no." He pleaded and tried to squirm away.

"That was my Mother last words until you carved her throat open like a hog on a spit." Why should I show mercy when you showed none, I am just returning the favor." I said sadistically as i grabbed him by the feet and dragged him to the door.

I pulled out a gold bit and threw it the bar wench and apologized. "I'm sorry for the damages. For your discretion."

I dragged him to the nearest tree, and threw him the rope. "Tie it." I grunted. "A man should make his own demise."

"I'm sorry for what I did, all those years ago." He tried to apologize but all I saw was fear, no apologetic look.

"I can tell when someone lies or tells the truth, and you are lying. Tie it now or I will make it a more painful death and I will start with the toes!" I replied with in a aggressive tone.

"I won't seal my own life, do it yourself." He exclaimed in vain.

"Fine by me, I get the pleasure of sealing your fate." I finally said as those were the last words he would ever here.

I pulled out my Steel one handed sword from its scabbard, and aimed it at his knee. I rose it up in the air and swung down, severing his leg in two. He screamed in agony as blood splattered out. I placed the sword over his next knee, raised it into the air and swung it down dissecting his lower leg. He started to scream even louder and then blacked out, he had a good one or two minutes left of his life.

I tied the rope around his neck and threw it over a thick branch and pulled until he was near the branch and tied it to a nearby well. I opened my bag and pulled out a sign a made the previous night and nailed it to the tree.

'This is what happens to rapists.'

I did my bag up again and headed off, ticking off one mercenary from the list of five. One down four to go until my mother is avenged.

"You know this wouldn't of happened if you just let us go that day, this is your own fault. You have paid the price of rape, barbaric murder and torture." I said aloud as I walked away from the tree.

May the Gods judge you now.

Next stop Kings Landing, time to bring justice to the world.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ Hi, this may be a one shot or it might go on to become a fiction. Who knows? I will see how the visits, views and reviews go, and see what people think of it. But it will be a slow release as of full time College, part time work and Cadets I won't have much time and University next year. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think.

* * *

 _ **A.C**_


	2. Slaughter rolls off the tongue

_Dark Vengeance - Slaughter just rolls off the tongue_

* * *

I hacked down the road, I surrounded by dense dark wooded trees. I looked up and the leafs covered the sun, as if they were trying to block the sun. I looked ahead and there were four armed guards surrounding two travelers, I dismounted my Mare and tied the her to a branch. I made sure my sheath was undone so I could easily equip my Sword or at least my Dagger. I walked up to the Guards and one of them got hold of his Warhammer, he's first, the second guy who looked at me has dual Daggers not much of a threat but he will be fast.

"Who go's there?" The broad Guard with the Warhammer asked.

"Ah, a better question would be why are you going through their stuff? What have they done wrong to deserve this from petty thieves?" I replied back seeing if I get a reaction.

"We are the mighty Black Hammer Clan, they have entered our territory without paying the tax so we are taking anything of worth equal to the tax." He said answering my question.

"Well if you want me to pay the tax, you have a better chance of beating a White Walker. Unless you beat in a fight, say winner gets the tax money off the other person and all their worth." I challenged the broad man, showing him up in front of his fellow Clan members.

"Fine it'll be your funeral." He angrily answered back as he charged me with his Warhammer drawn behind him ready for the downward swing.

I quickly equipped my Sword and dodged his attack, I got back into my stance and slashed the back of his leg. He let out of yelp of pain, he turned round swung his Hammer nearly missing my chest. I pulled my Knife out with my left hand and threw it at him, lodging it into his knee. He lowered his hammer and removed the knife and threw it on the floor.

"It'll take a lot more than a crappy knife and a quick slice to take me down!" He shouted and he managed to land a hit with his hammer on the side of my left arm.

I felt my arm plate dint in and a watery feel on my arm, I ignored the feeling and quickly sprinted forward driving the point of my sword into his chest. Blood filled his mouth, he coughed from choking on his blood and splattered it all over my face. I put one foot on his chest and pushed as the body slowly pushed away and fell to the floor.

I looked at my arm armour, it was punctured but it would be ok. I ripped part of my shirt and stuffed into into the armour to stop the bleeding, and took the money of his dead corpse.

"That was my Brother you BASTARD!" The knife weilding man shouted.

"Shame, he lost the challenge his fault not mine." I replied as I torted him seeing if he would charge me.

"I will get my vengeance, I will slaughter your family. I will chop of your limbs, and then force you to eat your own manhood. I will enslave your children and your friends!" He shouted out as if he was spitting venom.

"YOU FOOL! MY FAMILY IS DEAD, MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD, THEY WERE KILLED AND RAPED! FOR WHAT YOU SAID I WILL DROWN YOU IN YOUR BROTHERS BLOOD, MY FURY AND VENGEANCE WILL TWIST ROUND YOUR THROAT AND DRAG YOU TO HELL ITSELF! I WILL TAKE YOUR LIFE, I WILL TAKE YOUR FAMILY, I WILL TAKE YOUR HOME AND YOUR FORTUNE. YOU WANT TO SLAUGHTER ME, WELL HERE IS YOUR CHANCE! YOU BEST BE ABLE TO DEFEAT ME AS I WILL DESTROY YOU!" I yelled unleashing my anger and fury upon him.

I brought up my guard and picked up my knife, I ran at him and jumped thrusting my sword towards his throat. He evaded the blow by stepping to the left, I swiped my knife into his ribs. The knife was in I twisted the blade and yanked it out, ripping his muscles and skin. I backed off three steps and raised my guard as he screamed with pain.

I looked him in the eyes and went for a horizontal slice across his chest, he brought up a dagger blocking the hit and interlocking the blades. I brought my knife in and impaled him in the lower stomach, I looked at him as he dropped his knife. I pushed it in even more and twisted the blade, forcing it down as it ripped his muscles. He spewed blood and intestines hanged out the wound. I knocked him back as he stumbled to stay up and sheathed my knife. I held the sword with two hands and sliced his shoulders to his chest in a diagonal line.

"There will now be a special place in Hell for you now, it will be a cage where you will wait and I will subjugate you to a new life. You will be a slave to the underworld, you will serve me and you will face your death every day." I said in his ear, as blood trickled down from every wound. "Now you have my permission to die."

"Now, it is time for you two. You have committed the crime of theft and upholding a incorrect tax, you have beaten this innocent couple and her clothes are ripped and her trouser are gone. There is no mercy for rape, I am your judge, your jury and executioner. My verdict is that you will die like your friends." I explained as I slowly walked towards them with sword in hand.

"No one can save you now, not even the new or the old Gods. Not even King Robert Baratheon or Lord Eddard Stark combined." I swung my sword into one of the guards throat as he was in distraught of his friends. I ripped it to the side slashing his throat spilling his life as he dropped to the floor and started to bleed out, now for you.

"May you have a painless death."

I looked at all the bodies, the blood flowing down the cobbles of the road. Rags absorbing the blood. Pale skin, fresh wounds.

 _Slaughter_.

It just rolls off the tongue. Huh. Go figure.

"Don't worry you're next. When you get to the afterlife, say Arron Fisher sent you and there is more to come."

* * *

 _AN: Hi guys, because of the response of the views, reviews, favorites and follows I received I have decided to carry on writing this fic. But be warned they will only be short and sweet chapters due to College, planning to go to Uni and also part time work and hobbies. It got dark real quick but I've been re-watching Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul and A slap on Titan parody, so they kinda rubbed off a bit. But I hope you all enjoy, reviews are always welcome._

 _Peace_

* * *

 _ **A.C**_


	3. Actions speak louder than words

_Dark Vengeance - Actions speak louder than words_

* * *

"Boy. Yes you boy" The elderly battle scarred man asked as he pointed at me. "You looking for work, we pay good coin for a good fighter. You interested?"

"You going to Kings Landing?" I replied back as I took a swig of my brown ale.

"I might be, you got business, debt or even a wench you need to see?" He jokingly asked.

"I have justice I need to serve." I said as I downed my ale.

"Aye, we're going to Kings Landing to pick up some more Men and some women to entertain us if you get what I mean." He explained and laughed at the end.

His petty humor irritated me, he was an idiot. But if he can take me to Kings Landing its better than walking, beggars can't be choosers. But if he thinks I will join him on his vulgar crusade he is wrong, I'm only going for vengeance.

"Whats your name boy?" He asked as he squinted at me, his cheeks were rosy he was on the verge of being pissed.

"Arron, but call me boy again and we'll see what damage this boy can do." I quickly asserted myself as I placed my hand on my sheath.

"Feisty aren't you, being all tough is good if you can prove it. But, if you are just acting tough then you'll be face down in the gutter with a sliced throat. Want to act tough in front of me fine by me. But remember I was fighting in battles before you came out your mothers cunt." He aggressively responded as he cracked his knuckles as if he was considering my challenge.

"Well you can always put your money where your mouth is old man." I said back as I rolled my eyes blatantly in front of him.

"If you want a fight, you can have it. Actions speak louder than words. _Boy._ " He replied as he accepted the challenge and gently pulled out his Sword.

"YOU GOING TO FIGHT, TAKE IT OUTSIDE OR I'LL DROWN YOU BOTH LIKE A SACK OF MUTTS!" The bar keep shouted from behind the bar as he grabbed his Axe.

"Outside old man, that's if death take you before you get there." I torted him as I knocked him out the way with my shoulder.

I walked out of the Tavern and pulled out my Sword. I heard running behind me and I turned round rapidly and brought my blade up, blocking his attack. He was fast for a old man.

"Fast for an old git aren't you" I said as the sparks from the clash of our blade scattered in all directions. He shoulder barged me and made me stagger backwards.

He drove his blade forward, I dropped to the floor to evade his stab. I brought my feet up and kicked him in the sternum creating a little crack like noise. He took a few steps backwards holding his lower rib cage, I jumped to my feet and followed up with a slash across his chest. He managed to bring his sword up to counter it, he gripped his handle with both hands and swung for me. I blocked his attack, but he got close and nutted me. My eyes went blurry it made me see triple of him and I felt blood come down from where he nutted me. I started to feel sick and my balance was going.

"Look at you boy you look like you just had your first ale, its ok if you want to sit out and go to bed. Its past your bed time anyway." He said as he laughed condescending me.

I focused and he went from triple to one, I brought my blade up and slashed his chest, cutting a deep grove into his armour above the dented kick mark. I pulled my knife out with my spare hand, and stabbed the grove and pushed down. Opening his armour I got my blade ready and went to plunge it towards the newly formed hole.

He hit my blade and knocked it off course, but it went into his arm and came out the other side. I dropped my knife and followed it up with a upper punch with my left hand to his chin. He dropped his blade and started to fall, I pulled my sword from his arm as he was in mid fall. He hit the muddy soft floor and mud splattereed all over my feet to my knees. I sheathed my sword and picked up my knife and sheathed it as well, I walked towards the old man on the floor and looked at him.

"You like you're on your death bed, is it that time already." I laughed. "I bet if you look closely you will see the light coming."

"Shut up boy, back in my day I would of slaughtered you. I was one of the Kings gold cloaks, I have stories of battles that would make you wet your pants. I've seen men destroyed by dragon fire." He lectured I gave him a hand up and he looked at me.

"You're good boy, I take you to Kings Landing. On one condition." He said as he looked at his arm.

"Go on." I replied looking curious.

"I'm after some mercenaries that owe me money, last time I heard of them they slaughtered an entire village. But last I heard of their group, one of main leaders was killed and hanged with his legs cut off. You help me raid their camp and capture their next leader, I'll carry you to the shitty kings landing if I have to." He explained after hearing about my work of justice and the next leader, he had me ready and served on a spit.

"The answer is yes, and have I got a story for you old man. Get your arm looked to and I'll tell you it over some roast hog and brown ale." I smiled as I patted his shoulder.

"Now this sounds interesting boy, its a deal." He happily agreed as he laughed and held out his hand. I shook his hand, the next leader is coming up. Time for justice and cold hard vengeance, they will be slaughtered.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoring and following my fic. A lot of people have been checking it and hope you all like the read, thank you everyone who has reviewed it already. If you have any questions about this fic feel free to private message me, I haven't got round to send a message to those who have reviewed it already but I will. What will happen to Arron now that he has met the old man, will they go to the encampment and find the leader or will it be cold clue? Or even be a mass slaughter for cold heart vengeance?

I will try and get the newest chapter out as fast as possible, but any Warhammer 40,000 fans I will be writing a fic featured around the Blood Angels and their bloody battles around games I will be playing against Nids and ultramarines. Also maybe around a mini Campaign, stay in touch with the profile any updates will be posted there.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please review it gives a lot of support for me, and tells me if you like or dislike the chapter and the way the fic is going in plot wise.

* * *

A.C


End file.
